All Thanks To Xana
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: Ulrich’s found something he fears more than heights...Yumi’s dad. Yumi x Ulrich. Oneshot.


Just a note: We don't give this guy enough credit for all that he does. Without him they would never have even met, and even though he tries to kill them on a daily basis, he's pushed them together too! We all owe one to Xana. Yay!  
Title: All Thanks to Xana  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance/fluff/drama  
word count: 3525  
time of completion: 3:04 pm, July 23, 2007  
disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but my lipgloss tastes good! (seriously Yum!)  
Dedication: to all the especially wonderful reviewers from my other story! Thanks so much!  
summery: Ulrich's found something he fears more than heights...Yumi's dad. Yumi x Ulrich. Oneshot.

"It's late you guys, can't we just go home?" Yumi yawned laying down on the floor, already certain of the answer.

"No, I just have to debug the Skid before Xana manages to mess up more of the programs. Besides tomorrow's Sunday, no class anyway." Jeremy explained.

Aileta stood by Jeremy's chair alert and ready to help instruct him. Odd was playing with Kiwi who was out for the evening due to his recent restlessness. Odd was still trying to get the dog to forgive him for the toy mouse mishap, and Kiwi was a little overweight since he never got to exercise.

Ulrich looked around the room a moment before sitting down by Yumi.

"How's it going?" he asked nervously. They'd settled into a really platonic relationship lately and he was hoping to change that soon, preferably tonight.

"It's all right, and with yourself?" she answered a little uneasy as well. A pinky-glow appeared on her cheeks. Embarrassment spreads like wildfire at the worst moments, but someone's embarrassment is another's humor and they were about to find out how.

"Yumes," He paused looking at her to see how she reacted to the old nickname.

"Hmm?" she murmured. Her eyelids grew heavy and began to droop, but he did take note of the small smile and light blush that graced her face.

"What do you-what are you thinking about?" he stuttered losing his nerve. He wanted desperately to know what she thought about "them," but her regular old thoughts would have to do for now.

"How this steal floor is nothing like a pillow," she lazily grumbled, adding "why?" as an afterthought.

"Just curious, you know...I-I feel like we don't get to talk enough anymore." he sighed looking at the girl fast asleep on the floor. He smiled sadly, if only she knew what he felt. He laid down next to her and fell asleep just as quickly as she had.

Odd grinned smugly, he was going to do something about those stubborn and shy teens tonight. When destiny hands you opportunity on a silver platter you don't send it back complaining something's wrong with the mashed potatoes, you just gobble it up! Odd may have never understood philosophy, but he sure knew his food.

He knew Ulrich was a light sleeper, but with any luck Yumi wouldn't be. Cautiously he lifted Yumi's arm. Odd didn't even dare to breathe, but she didn't wake up. Being bolder he scooted her closer to Ulrich and as soon as they were touching side by side Odd stopped to take a quick break.

"Odd what are you-?" Jeremy began to ask before being cut off by a forceful "shhh!!!"

Aileta stiffened a giggle, "I think your work is done, Odd." She eyed the sleeping teens about ready to let the laughter out.

"Well yeah, if I moved them any closer Ulrich's sure to wake up," Odd grinned. "But I must say, it was a heroic effort."

"Turn around Odd," Jeremy laughed quietly.

Half expecting to see them cracking their fists right behind him Odd whipped around fearfully.

"That's _too_ good!" Odd exclaimed watching as Yumi rolled over and laid her head on Ulrich's chest.

Ulrich groaned in his sleep, if Kiwi was sleeping on him he just might-

His eyes fluttered open to reveal some messy, ebony hair and he sighed contentedly. This was something he was happy with, problem was he didn't know how it happened, but at the moment, with sleep clouding his thoughts, he let it be. His arms encircled her waist and he felt himself being tugged back to sleep.

"Enjoy it now Odd, they're sure to murder you when they wake up." Jeremy cautioned.

"With any luck they'll get together, and they'll never even find out I'm behind this." Odd breezed nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it's sure to stay a secret with that big mouth of yours." Aileta giggled.

A while later the two were still sleeping and Jeremy was wrapping up the work on the Skid.

"Well the work on the skid's almost done for the night, 10 minutes and we can go home." Jeremy explained.

"I think I'll wake up the happy couple now," Odd laughed loudly.

'Happy couple? What's Odd talking about?' Yumi thought, her mind beginning to wake up and come into focus.

"Odd, be careful!" Aileta warned sarcastically.

"This is a wake up call for Ulrich and Yumi, it's time to head home!" Odd shouted.

"Ugh, Odd can you keep it down? You're loud enough when you're not shouting!" Ulrich grumbled trying to turn over before he realized the weight on his chest was Yumi.

"Seriously Odd!" Yumi agreed not bother to open her eyes. Something was different though. For some reason the cold, hard floor wasn't cold, it wasn't hard, and it was pulsating...wait a minute that felt like a heartbeat. Yumi's mind was starting to panic ever so slightly.

"Well, I needed to wake you guys up with enough time to _untangle_ yourselves." Odd hysterically laughed.

"Untangle? Odd what are you talking abou-" Yumi cut off. Her eyes shot wide open seeing what appeared to be the corner of Ulrich's shirt. She lifted and turned her head to see his face looking down at her. He looked just a confused as she did, but there was something else...he looked like despite the embarrassment he was enjoying this. Once he looked into her eyes though she noticed the enjoyment seemed to have been clouded over with shyness.

"Sorry," she blushed hurridly trying to stand but his forgotten grip around her waist made her slip back down on top of him. Her legs fell to either side of him pinning him to the ground.

They both turned a very intense shade of red and muttered apologies before Ulrich released her and she jumped off him.

"Geez, that was quite a show," Odd laughed clapping his hands. "I really thought the ending was superb!"

"Odd if you want to live to high school, you're going to shut up right now!" Ulrich threatened.

"Okay, okay no need to take a life," Odd surrendered muttering something along the lines of "shouldn't have woken them up."

"Are you quite finished yet?" Jeremy asked them all.

"Yeah, yeah...skid all done Einstein?" Odd asked a little sour.

"Yep, we can go home for the night!" Jeremy yawned tiredly.

Once they were out of the sewers the gang got ready to split up.

"Mind if I walk you home Yumi?" Ulrich asked blushing.

"You're not going to get in trouble with Jim are you?" Yumi questioned cautiously.

"I'll cover for him," Odd said. "But I am not waiting up for you, so just wake me up when you get back."

"Thanks mom." Ulrich grinned teasing Odd.

"Come on Ulrich, if my parents know I'm out this late I'll be dead before morning." Yumi spoke softly.

"Bye!" Jeremy and Aileta called after them.

"You kids don't do anything _too _crazy, okay?" Odd joked lightly.

"Odd, you can be a real pain in the neck sometimes." Ulrich muttered blushing brightly.

"Yeah..." Yumi absent mindedly responded.

They walked a ways in silence both wanting to ask the same question, but neither willing to say it. Finally Yumi spoke up.

"What exactly happened tonight?" she blushed a raw crimson.

"I don't really know..." Ulrich admitted.

"I don't either, the last thing I remember was you asking me what was on my mind and after that nothing until I woke up." Yumi explained the crimson hue on her cheeks darkening again.

"I feel asleep a little after you did-I think," he paused a moment. "Then sometime later I woke to find you, well, you know...though at first I thought Kiwi was on me or something." he grinned a little earning a subtly flirty giggle from her.

"Does Kiwi do that a lot?" Yumi asked curiously trying to change the subject and make them both comfortable again.

"Yeah, he can't stand Odd's smelly bed so he winds up shedding all over mind." Ulrich laughed. If he was telling anyone else he would have been complaining and angry, but with Yumi it didn't seem so bad, and it actually seemed humorous.

"Yumes," Ulrich started as they stopped by the gate.

"Yeah Ulrich?" she asked hoping he was going to say whet she waited for so long to hear.

"I'll walk you to the door," he grinned.

He knew he'd never be able to tell her easily, but he was going to try and at least tell her.

"Alright, but was there something you wanted to tell me?" she pressed trying desperately for an answer. He'd been dancing around something all night, and it was driving her insane.

"Well yeah, but it's not easy to say." He blushed a deep carmine.

"You can tell me anything," she stated stepping onto the porch with him.

"I don't know the words to say, there's too many of them," he insisted.

"Then show me," she whispered noticing a light go on in her parents bedroom.

"I can't promise you're going to like it, but I will show you if you promise not to hate me." he spoke suddenly feeling more confident.

"I could never hate you," she smiled.

Ulrich closed the distance between them and pulled her into a deep kiss. Both of them got so into the kiss, which was lasting way longer than it was intended to, they didn't notice the door open until an angry Japanese man began to yell.

"Daddy!" Yumi exclaimed shocked.

"So this is what you do all the time? Sneak off with that boy to who knows where to do God know's what!" he screeched. He was clearly very angry.

"It's not like that!" she insisted. She felt Ulrich grab her hand protectively.

"It sure doesn't look good! It's one in the morning Yumi. What are you thinking being out that late with _HIM. _A boy I've never even met! Have you forgotten your culture already! I knew moving to this country would lead to something awful, but I never thought my own daughter would forget her culture!" Mr. Ishyama shouted his voice rising to a roar. "You are going to be grounded for a long time!"

"Sir, it's not her fault, it's mine," Ulrich spoke up defending Yumi.

"I have no doubt of that, but she should know better! You get out of here! Shooo!! I don't want to catch you with my daughter ever again!" Mr Ishyama yelled.

Yumi gave him a look that seemed to say "go," and with that he squeezed her hand, released it, and sprinted out the gate into the street. He crouched down in the bushes and waited a while. Once all the lights in the house had gone off he called her cell.

"Yumi?" he asked tentatively. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine Ulrich," Yumi whispered. It was clear that she'd been crying.

"Maybe I didn't make a good impression tonight, but he may learn to like me in time," Ulrich spoke reassuringly.

"This is my _dad_ we're talking about. He's extremely narrow minded, and nothing's going to change that." Yumi cried.

"How long are you grounded for," Ulrich asked trying to change the subject.

"Life," she sighed.

"Would you like some company then?" he asked bravely.

"I'd love some, but how're you going to get in?" Yumi asked.

"I've climbed down the drainpipe before, how hard could it be to climb up it?" he said lightly, he felt like he was walking on air already. What would a few more feet up hurt?

"Ulrich, you hate heights." Yumi pointed out.

"But Yumi, I love you, so it's worth it." he insisted. An extremely corny line, but it worked.

"Alright, the window's open." she smiled, and then softly added, "I love you too."

With a little struggle Ulrich climbed up the pipe and into the window. He figured if he got to do this again he'd climb better next time, that is assuming Yumi's dad didn't come in tonight and break both his legs.

"I'm sorry it wont be much fun, we can't really talk with my parents around, and I am a little sleepy." Yumi apologized quietly.

"It's okay. I'll only stay a little while, but I want to make sure you're all right before I leave." he smiled taking off his shoes. He didn't want to break any more Japanese customs tonight.

Yumi scooted over on the bed and he took a seat next to her. He sat a while with her head on his shoulder just enjoying the silent company. Soon she fell asleep and before he could leave he too fell victim to sleep.

the next morning

Ulrich awoke the next morning to his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he groggily answered.

"Where are you?" Odd asked confused and a bit cautious.

"Umm..." Ulrich opened his eyes and looked around. "Whoah! I'm still at Yumi's house!"

"Really?" Odd queried uneasy about the situation. Sure he liked teasing them, but this was a little unexpected.

"Look Odd I have to go...I'll be back soon!" Ulrich said rapidly hanging up the phone.

"Yumes." Ulrich gently murmered.

"Hmm?" she lazily replied.

"I've got to go." he hastily responded.

"Why?" she questioned tiredly.

"I've been here all night." he answered quietly.

"Well it's still early right? Just stay with me." Yumi murmured lightly running her fingers down his arm. He shivered at her touch, but he knew he couldn't stay any longer.

"Yumi, it's 9:30 (am), I really have to go." he stated, "I don't want your dad to walk in now. Especially after how angry he got last night." he looked at Yumi's head still on his shoulder to see how she responded.

"Alright." she sighed opening her eyes and climbing off the low bed. She stretched her arms out and noticed the door was open a crack. "I thought I shut that last night." she stated.

"I'll see you later, okay? Hopefully you're not in any more trouble." he blushed still a little uneasy about her dad's wrath.

"Nah, I should be fine. Hiroke probably came to see what happened. For an annoying little brother he can be an okay confidant." Yumi smiled a little brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Bye," Ulrich said heading towards the window.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yumi teased.

"Oh right, my shoes." he blushed picking them up off the floor and putting them back on.

She shook her head playfully, and let out a little laugh. "A kiss."

He smiled as well, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Finally the disheveled looking brunette clamored out the window and down the drain pipe. He then began to sprint in the direction of Kadic Academy hoping he wasn't in trouble as well.

He reached his shared dorm room, and flung open the door. Odd, Jeremy, and Aileta sat looking at him.

"What happened last night?" Odd asked noticing Ulrich's messed up hair and haphazard looking clothes. That was not a reassuring sight.

"I walked Yumi to her house and" he cut off blushing, "we kissed."

"And you never made it back to Kadic because...?" Odd interrogated taking Ulrich's blush as a good sign. He still was too bashful to have done anything like Odd feared he did.

"Yumi's dad came out in the middle of it and caught us." Ulrich muttered with an undertone of anger in his voice.

"I'm sure you got an ear-ful then." Aileta giggled.

"Yeah, and she's grounded for life." he grumbled.

"Then what did you do the rest the night?" Odd asked trying to coax it out of him.

"I called her, and then I climbed the drainpipe to her room. We talked for a while, I kinda fell asleep. I didn't mean to stay all night, I just didn't leave." Ulrich blushed.

"That's so sweet!" Aileta insisted.

"But Ulrich don't you fear heights?" Jeremy pointed out enjoying being a pain.

"I found something I fear more...Yumi's dad." Ulrich grinned.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ulrich answered it and found Yumi standing outside looking as though she'd break to tears after she caught her breath.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"My dad...knows...about...last night...and...he's...not happy...about it...and he doesn't...believe me...and...he...wants to...keep me...away...from...you." she panted.

"Why were running?" he queried pulling her into a hug (awww!), and closing the door. She paused and looked at him a moment finally catching her breath.

"He's chasing me. I ran out the door, and it was a stupid thing to do, but I came here. Something's not right with him though." she whispered burying her head in his chest.

"Jeremy, we need to return to the past." Ulrich pleaded finally acknowledging the other's presence.

"I'm sorry, but the program might mess up the work I did on the Skid." Jeremy apologized. "But you get half a chance since Xana's attacking."

Another, louder knock at the door startled everyone.

"Oh no!" Yumi muttered holding tighter to Ulrich.

Odd went to answer the door and suddenly came flying back and crashing into the wall.

"Are you sure it was all innocent fun last night pal, because Yumi's dad sure seems mad."

The Xana symbol flashed in Takeo's (that is her dad's name) eyes, and he slowly moved forward with one arm extended.

"He's my dad, I'll fight him. The rest of you, go!" Yumi yelled motioning towards the door.

"Yumi." Ulrich stopped looking at her pleading with her to tell him to stay.

"Just deactivate the tower, and return to the past! I'll be fine!" she shouted taking a fighting stance.

Feeling a little rejected, but understanding it just the same, Ulrich sprinted off after the others to the factory.

Quickly Jeremy had them all virtualized on Lyoko (minus Yumi of course), and they were headed to a distant tower on the edge of the forest sector.

Jeremy got them their vehicles and the party began.

Twelve swords slashes, eight laser arrows, and four energy balls later xana still managed to have a megatank, and three roaches left. Ulrich was low on life points, and Odd was relatively low as well, but he was in better condition than Ulrich.

Ulrich speared the megatank as it shot and devirtualized him leaving Odd and Aileta with the three roaches.

meanwhile

Yumi wasn't doing so well fighting her dad. She always thought he was out-of-shape, but the way he was fighting didn't make it seem that way. In a desperate attempt to be saved she headed towards the factory stopping every so often to fight him. Things just weren't looking good for her.

The sweat on her forehead reminded her that she was exhausting herself, and her body hurt, but she had to keep running and fighting. If she stopped the others would be in danger. Her mind screamed "Run!" but her body could no longer. She collapsed to the ground right before the bridge and blacked out.

Ulrich sprinted to her side just as Mr. Ishyama, in his Xana possessed state, was about to deliver the final blow. Ulrich kicked him allowing some time for Yumi to wake up and move.

Ulrich had a stroke of impeccable luck and didn't have to fight anymore, because at that moment Mr. Ishyama fell to the ground. The Xana symbol left his eyes, and a bright white light enveloped everybody. When the light was gone they were all standing back at the sewers.

"Yumi." Ulrich said.

"Hmm?" she asked carefully.

"I'll walk you home, but this time we'll say goodbye outside the gate." he grinned.

"You better come back to the dorm this time." Odd stated, "I am not dealing with Jim when he finds you gone."

"Bye," Ulrich and Yumi called back to the trio who were heading to Kadic. Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's waist and smiled.

From that night on they were extra careful not to get caught lip locking on the porch.

I hope you liked this random thing. I just didn't think anyone wrote about being caught quite like this (and sorry if you did, I had no intentions of stealing anyone's idea). I love the thrill of having them be caught, and then the niceness of a second chance to do things right. Lol. I'm so terribly random!

Please review, and as always you're welcome to flame. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

Much love,

heart


End file.
